Glitchtale AU - Freedom
by Miguel16310
Summary: He always thought of replacing the real world with that stupid game... never valued his family for what they were, and when it became his reality, both dispair and monsters were all he had now... but all ended, thanks to Fear, thanks to Asriel, thanks to Chara, and now... his Freedom was finally achieved, at the cost of leaving them all to rot in their world, forgotten forever.


**All the credit for the cover of this story goes to my mentor, "Insanity G", Thank you very much Sanspai.  
I beg of you... while reading this, please listen this song: "Hated by life itself" by "Mafumafu"**

 **Glitchtale**

 **One-shot: Freedom.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ever since the first day on this world, he felt weird... at the start of everything, he was excited, a new world, new friends, a new... videogame.

Frisk became part of the first virtual reality interactive game ever made: "Undertale"

But something went wrong with him, he needed more, wanted to have more... give them the "true pacifist" ending didn't satisfy him at all, Asriel always were alone on that cavern trapped on a flower body, and that guy, Gaster, who was he?, where could he be found?

Those questions motivated the brown haired boy to push it all to the limits, and far beyond.

And just like that, the glitches started.

He made it, Asriel was alive, and Gaster too... maybe Chara wasn't here with them on the surface, but this was the happiest ending possible, there wasn't anything else to achieve for him, so... goodbye time, he tried to take the helmet off, to return to home, to his family.

To the mother, the father and the brothers he left in the real world that morning.

...

But it didn't come off.

With horror on his face, he pushed as hard as he could, trying to take the freaking thing off his head... but again, he couldn't, this game, this world continued its course WITH him on it, so he started crying, far away from Toriel, Asriel, Sans... from everyone.

They all thought Frisk was happy, no more resets, the button was broken... and so, was his soul.

Why?... Why didn't he listen to mommy? Angelica always said to him that playing during long periods of time with that thing was bad for his health, Richard said it too, and Francisca wasn't different on that opinion, neither his father, every one of them was worried for him, Frisk changed his family for a stupid videogame.

And now, that he couldn't turn it off... now that they became his new family, he realized his stupidity, was he going to be trapped on this world forever?, no... no... NO, THIS _**COULDN'T**_ BE HAPPENING! Toriel would never be able to replace Angelica, Asgore was nowhere near to be as good and cool as Jonathan, and of course... Asriel wasn't Richard...

The Dreemurrs weren't his family, they were Charas, just like the Murakawa weren't Charas family.

What could be happening on the real world while he was trapped in here?, was his body still on his bed? was he found by one of his family members? they realized his state?... did they even care?, there was no answer, since this thing power on his brain was so strong that he didn't feel anything on the outside, this world, this program... this monsters, were his new reality now.

Those facts almost make him go insane.

Every single night after Asriel and Toriel went to sleep, he cried looking at his window, thinking and remembering all those times his older brother and younger sister played with him on the night, being pirates looking for treasures, or ghost inside a haunted house, vampires... werewolves, Jesus... their imagination was limitless, Frisk wished for his brother great ideas or his sister improvisation once again... how could he have replaced them with games?

Francisca, his sister, his twin... she always was by his side, since the day one of his birth; they were both like nail and flesh, nothing could tear them apart, not even the team works in school or teachers orders, the brown-eyed girl always wanted to play with him, outlaws, super-heroes, spy and king, every time Frisk didn't know what to do in order to continue the game, she always came up with something epic and cool.

Richard, his brother, the one he admired the most after his dad... He was the brain of the trio, the one that decided and created every story for their games, even when Richard had twelve years old, he didn't mature completely: still played with him and Fran, like when they had six and he had nine... Richard always after school went to their room, prepared everything and waited for them: surprise, surprise, a new adventure made while they were going upstairs... seriously, what couldn't Richard do?

Mother, Angelica, a sweet caring woman very similar to Toriel... but different at the same time, Toriel wasn't his mommy, she never gave him life, neither read him stories to sleep on rainy days, took care of him when he was sick, went to pick him on his first school day, but more importantly... Toriel never knew him completely, she could never know what was in his head... every time the goat asked him if he was okay, he lied, and she never suspected anything.

But Mom, HIS mom, in all his twelve years of life Frisk couldn't find a way to fool her, she knew him as the palm of her hand, the same case with Fran and Richie, they were her sons... she educated them, so it was normal that none of them could get away with their lies.

Father, Jonathan, he was... the self-sacrifice turned into a man, he wasn't a professional, a man with lots of money or a big enterprise, he was just a mechanic, but the humbleness on his work, and the way he was as a father, as a person... those things make his mother fell in love with him, Frisk was sure about that, Father always returned home with a big smile on his face, open arms and asking loudly, "Where are my little beans?!" and even now, on the verge of becoming a teen, all three of them jumped right at him, hugging as hard as they could shouting "here!"

Yes... those were his family... his true loved ones... and he changed them all for videogames.

Why? Because as Flowey once said, he was an idiot.

Just as Frisk wasn't Chara, Asriel wasn't Richard, Toriel wasn't Mother and Asgore wasn't Father...

And certainly, that pink NPC was not his sister either.

After realizing there wasn't escape... he decided to go on with it, just as he said to Sans: "I just wanna continue", he would continue forward, with a fake happiness of course... but happiness after all.

Then, she appeared.

Something Frisk didn't know it was on the game files, a new NPC on the surface, a pink girl with a pink trait called Betty... that, much to his horror, looked very similar to Fran, he almost fell like a idiot when for a second, he almost swore that instead of a brown-pink haired girl, he saw a brown-haired girl with a ponytail, a red shirt with two purple stripes on it, using a brown skirt, with her socks really pulled up coming from her black boots.

He almost called her "Francisca" if it wasn't for the weird feeling she gave him.

The only times he felt like this was when he found Gaster for the first time before he glitched all this VR, and when he did the genocide run for the first time... this character really was something to be careful with, and a couple of days ago when Sans died... he felt pain.

Because it was like if his sweet sister has killed that dummy pun teller... thanks to his creativity, he could clearly see Fran using a needle to stab Sans... and the idea of an hypothetical evil version of his twin, destroyed his hearth like if it was a truck smashing his body.

They all started to die: NPCs Kids, Monsters, and just like of a blink, Frisk had a destiny and a mission to do... kill the new enemy of this "chapter" in the Undertale world.

But, weird as it sounds... he didn't feel sad... no, how could he? after all, he killed them all dozens of times, and just wanted to find a way out... that girl, that child, that NPC was his way out... the machine said that Fear only wish in life was kill Determination, making his life hell in the process... but the poor bastard didn't knew it... his life was already hell since the day he ended up trapped on this world.

A long time ago, before entering the game to continue his genocide run, he managed to get into the files: the sprites of his character, modeled to his real appearance and the sprite of the first fallen child, Chara Dreemurr, were there like PNG images... he could replace them, and gain Charas form even if he wasn't her because they all still recognized him as Frisk on the pacifist run.

Betty wanted a fight against Determination... fine, as the last wish he would grant in this world, Frisk would find a way to get into the game files once again, replacing himself AND his save file with the fake one the game created for Chara thirty days ago on her Arc with Hate.

After Asriels death and return as a villain, he did it...

 _ **I DONT WANT TO FORGET YOU!**_ -she screamed, feeling all the data of the helmet and game about a child named Frisk being erased... a NPC, Chara Dreemurr, was becoming the protagonist of her own videogame.

Chara and probably everyone else, even Betty didn't wanted to forget him... because this was his game, his adventure: his story, but... but... Frisk did wanted to forget them all, completely, ditch them from his life and memory until nothing remained, this wasn't the real world, this wasn't his life, they... they weren't his family, the weren't his loved ones...

They all were programs on his head that took his liberty... they all were forgettable.

With a flash... Chara disappeared, starting the "automatic" mode on the world of this virtual reality... Frisk closed his eyes, as he felt his body starting to disappear... just as it should normally be when he wanted to get out.

This was the end of this horrible fantasy and the beginning of his life.

This... was the end for all of them.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Ughhhh~"

Moaning in pain, Frisk opened his eyes, seeing a sky-blue screen around his eyes, with a fight playing on it: Chara was fighting against Asriel like if it was an anime or a cartoon... a tear of happiness fled from his right eye as he stand up on his bed, taking off the gray helmet of his head.

The bed... the room: it was an hospital, and on the shelf were a couple of flowers... purple flowers, his favorites.

How did he ended up in here?

 **CRASHHHH**

The sound of something falling and crushing into pieces reached his ears, when he looked upwards, a girl of aroud twelve years was looking at him with a pale face like if she've seen a ghost... and, he smiled as brown faced another brown.

\- ... What's the matter?... did the cat ate your tongue, Frannie? -he asked, making a little pun to mess with her a little, but on the inside he wanted to burst in tears... after so long, finally he was back on the real world where he belonged... and finally he could see his sister once again.

\- O... nii-chan? -she asked, while tears started to came out of her sweet eyes... right, Francisca loved the Japanese programs just like Alphys did it on that stupid videogame, it took her a couple of seconds to realize it, but... she finally snapped- ONII-CHAN! IT'S REALLY YOU! YOU ARE AWAKE! -as the screams started to came, she jumped to the bed, hugging him as hard as she could.

He hug her back, starting to cry too... the air was real, the feeling of touching real skin, real hair, real tears... the feeling of someone real caring for him... it filled him with happiness, not determination.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Steps came after that scream, and just a couple of seconds later, three persons came into the room: a man with a beard of a couple of days, and short hair using a shirt with a vest, a woman with long hair in the same color, and a teenager with purple plaid shirt with the same hair as his parents... the family was reunited.

"FRISK"

They all screamed... and just like the female youngest of the family, all of them jumped to hug him... man, his father and his mother were as heavy as any adult, and Richard wasn't light either... but the pain of love was something he desperately needed.

\- Yeah... Mom... Dad... Frannie, Richie... it's me... Im back... -he said, very slowly and on a tired tone... the dream, that game, the Undertale was over, and it was time to start his tale, the tale of his real life, their lives..

The tale of the Murakawa Family.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Hey, little bro -Richard called for him, the child in blue sweater looked at the oldest with a curious expression, that smile of cleverness mixed with happiness on his face told Frisk that it was something related to his feelings- I... We... We all missed you, you know?... when Frankie found you on your bed with that thing on your head a month ago... we all became crazy, I mean... you didn't respond at all, and we couldn't take it off you... -a sad expression invaded his eyes, and that make Frisk felt even worse for his attitude prior to this incident... he should've never traded his real family for programs- we all thought... that you were going to be trapped with that crap sucking your brain forever...

\- It's Okay, Richard... I was a fool all these years -he replied, much to the surprise of the older brother, Frisk wasn't very mature to start with, Richard wasn't either but he was more than the youngest man- inside that thing... I had a lot of time to think... that place became my reality and... I didn't liked, I missed you all so, so much... programs, monsters... Toriel and Asgore, those goats... they weren't Mom or Dad... just like Asriel wasn't you... -memories of him telling on the dinner time about those characters and his adventures instead of how his school day was returned to his mind.

Truly... back in the day, Frisk really changed his life and family for the Dreemurrs and the Undertale... but now that he lived it without a way out, he finally discovered himself.

\- You've matured Frisky... I'm proud of you... Mom and Dad are too, you know? Me, Fran... them... we all love you, and you finally realized it... I don't know what exactly you saw on that stupid world of yours, but by the look you have on your face when we ask questions about your "playthrough", must've been nothing good -Frisk repeatedly nodded, looking at the helmet of virtual reality his mom gave him three years ago on Christmas, he took him to his house much to his mother and father disgust, and put it on a empty library since it was still a "toy" of his collection- so... what are you gonna do with that thing?

His eyes watched the object with nostalgia... nostalgia that quickly turned into a angry expression, just to throw it into the trash can.

\- Live my life from now on, brother... live my life -he said, crossing his arms, Richard smiled again, nodding slowly to his lil'bro statement.

"CHILDS! GET DOWN HERE IN THIS INSTANT! IT'S TIME FOR THE CHRISTMAST PHOTO!"

"Onii-chan, Onii-sama, come here right now you bakas! we've been waiting for you two to come down for a decade!"

Both of them smiled, and ran as fast as they could coming downstairs, the other three family members were already in position for the event, Frisk walked between both of his siblings, and Jonathan was on the right with his beloved woman on the left, behind his oldest son.

\- Alright, everyone, put on a great smile for the camera! -mom shouted, smiling alongside her husband and children.

 **FLASH**

The camera took the picture, and soon it came out in brown colors... Frisk watched it very carefully, remembering the pacifist ending photo of him and all the monsters... and quickly, discarded them all from his memories, they all were better with Chara on that wicked world.

This was his life now... always has been and always would be.

His real life.

 **The End.**


End file.
